1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to railcar connector assemblies, and more particularly to an improved arrangement for a slackless railcar connector assembly in which the gravity wedge is prevented from fully seating during very high tensile buff loading on the connector. Prevention of the wedge from fully seating will eliminate the wedge from storing the tensile forces within the assembly, which said stored forces act as additive forces to later experienced compressive loads acting on the connector assembly.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Railway cars are connected together generally by connector assemblies, namely articulated connectors, drawbars, or E or F type couplers. Two mating ends of a coupler on two successive railcars are joined together, while the respective opposite ends of the coupler extend into the center sill on each respective railcar, wherein they are each secured by a pin or key means for transmitting longitudinal loads into the railcar center sill.
One type of slackless connector assembly which features a drawbar positioned and held within a center sill is shown in Kaufhold U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,926, wherein a "rigid" gravity-actuated wedge is used to maintain a slack-free connection within the connector assembly. When component wear occurs on the various elements comprising the connector assembly system, increased longitudinal clearances develop between the follower block and pocket casting, and this clearance or slack is constantly being taken-up by the action of the dropping rigid wedge.
Recent laboratory tests have indicated that stretching in the car body structure and/or the surrounding connector components due to heavy draft tension loads will also create a temporary space or slack between the follower block and the pocket casting, into which the rigid wedge will drop. When the high tension loads are released, most of the loads will be stored within the connector assembly due to the rigid wedge dropping, and then locking the components in place. A subsequent buff load (compressive type load) will be additive to the forces already locked into the assembly, thereby imparting unanticipated longitudinal loads at the follower block and connector end interface. These additional and unanticipated loads will induce higher lateral drawbar angling forces, as well as accelerated component wear.